1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power converting apparatus and a photovoltaic module, and more particularly to a power converting apparatus and a photovoltaic module which are capable of improving quality of an output current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as petroleum and coal are depleted, interest in alternative energy resources is increasing. A solar cell among such alternative energy sources has been highlighted as a next-generation cell which directly converts solar energy into electrical energy using a semiconductor device.
On the other hand, a photovoltaic module is defined by a series or parallel connection of solar cells for solar photovoltaic power generation. The photovoltaic module may include a junction box for gathering electricity generated by the solar cells.